


I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

by vvalormorghouliss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abandonment, Domestic Violence, F/M, Musicians, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalormorghouliss/pseuds/vvalormorghouliss
Summary: The Starks (including Jon) are dealing with being abandoned by their parents, as well as all the struggles of high school. Jon and Robb are seniors trying to raise their younger siblings without screwing them up. Sansa is a junior dealing with problems with Joffrey, as well as just being a teenager. Arya is a sophomore determined to help her brothers and be independent. Add the two younger brothers and 6 huskies, the family is in for an adventure of the lifetime.Read the story of 6 siblings who loved each other enough to make the world stop, but the world kept spinning, no matter how hard they tried. Buckle in. It'll be a wild ride.





	1. Have You Ever Felt This Way?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you'll enjoy! XXX  
> Edited by my sib-sib @eggosandxmen
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm in no way an expert at anything. Please correct me if I'm wrong, and let me know if I offend anyone in any way! (I also don't own GOT or ASOIF. Obviously.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is introduced, and Arya causes some trouble. Shocker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on making this a series so let me know what you think!
> 
> Chapter title from P!ink's "Glitter in the Air"

“Sansa?” Arya called. She knocked on her sister’s bedroom door before she walked in. Sansa had always been the fashionable one out of the two of them, and Arya needed her opinion on an outfit for her date Gendry tonight. After waiting for an appropriate amount of time, Arya pushed the door open, revealing an empty room. She walked over to Sansa’s window to see if she was outside with Lady, to no avail. Arya was walking out when something on Sansa’s desk caught her eye. A beat-up pink notebook.  _ Sansa’s diary _ . Arya’s eyes scanned the page, looking for anything she could use as blackmail. The first word she saw was  _ Joffrey _ , and soon after that  _ beating _ . She kept reading, growing angrier and angrier and angrier until she couldn't see straight. Arya slammed the notebook shut and marched down the stairs. 

Jon was at the park, going for a walk, while Robb was simultaneously entertaining Rickon and playing Mario Kart with Bran. He appeared to be losing badly, but still offered Arya a smile and a “hey champ”. She grunted and kept walking, scanning the open area of their house for Sansa. She was with the six dogs, making them sit and then feeding them. She made Shaggy go last, as he was the worst behaved and the Starks had been trying to train him better and teach him some self-constraint. Sansa patted his head as he sat peacefully and set his green bowl down. She looked surprised when Arya grabbed her wrist and pulled her up into her room. Arya shut the door and sat on Sansa’s bed.

“Take off your shirt,” she said calmly. Sansa looked surprised.

“Why? Nothing special under there,” Sansa replied, a hint of nervousness edging into her voice.

“Take. It. Off. Or I will come over and rip it off you.” Arya was threatening now, a growl under her tone.

“Arya…” Sansa said.

“Sansa, I swear to god. I need to know what I just read in your diary was just a story you were making up and that that little bastard never put a hand on you. Please, just take off your shirt,” she whispered. She was sad, but more than that, she was mad. She was two steps off from turning into a hellstorm and Arya was finding it very difficult to control the devil on her shoulder.

Sansa sighed. She looked at Arya, hesitantly. Her fingers found the edge of her shirt and she slowly pulled it over her head.

_ Dear god _ .

Her entire toro was black and blue. Her back was littered with yellow and purple. She definitely had broken ribs, the entire right side of her brown and red. The explosion of colors turned Arya’s vision red. 

“Sansa Lysa Stark. Sit your ass down,” Arya was fuming. “That little BASTARD. How long has this been going on?”

“A month or two,” Sansa replied softly. “He never touched my face. He needed us to be the perfect couple. Head cheerleader and star soccer player,” she snorted.

A strange calm took over Arya. She realized what she had to do, she realized the consequences. She didn’t care. Until now, she had been good at controlling her temper. It was her sophomore year of high school and she already had scholarships lined up for fencing and lacrosse, never mind her academics. And in that moment, she would sacrifice everything, her dream of being a surgeon, to get her hands on the little asshole who dared to put a hand on her sister. HER sister. Sansa, who cried when a storm killed the baby sparrows in their oak tree, who named her dog Lady and taught her all about being proper, who would yell at Arya and insult her, but would buy them concert tickets every year for her birthday. Sansa, who doesn’t blink an eye when she has to cancel plans to watch Rickon, who makes her siblings cookies every time it snows, who would stay up late on Christmas Eve when their parents were away to wrap presents for Bran and Rickon from “Santa” because Robb, Jon, and Arya cannot wrap presents to save their lives. Sansa, who painstakingly sewed everyone matching Halloween costumes every year, who filled in as their mother because their own parents were never around. 

Arya stood up. She turned to Sansa, looked at her with sadness in her eyes, and walked into the hallway. She sailed down the stairs in her normal fashion, straight out the door. She knew the scumbag would be at their high school, at his soccer practice. Sparing a glance at her watch, Arya marched down the street. She would arrive at the school right as practice was ending.  _ Perfect _ .

  
  


***********************************************

Sansa sat on her bed in shock. Once she regained her composure, she realized what Arya was going to do. “Shitshitshitshit!” she hissed, not bothering to put her shirt back on as she hurried down the stairs. She winced as her ribs moved. 

“Sansa, thank god, I can’t keep them occupied much longer,” Robb said. His back was facing her as he picked Rickon up and set him on his hip. He turned around, still rambling, bouncing the baby slightly. “I mean, honestly...Sansa?” Rob stood stock still. “Sansa? What the hell? Who did this?” 

“Don’t worry about me...Arya..call Jon...at the field..” she wheezed, still recovering from her run down the stairs. 

Robb kept staring. He snapped out of it quickly, setting Rickon down and sending him and Bran to play with the dogs. He pulled out his phone, punched in a number, and bit his lip as it rang. “Jon? Yeah, it’s me. Listen, can you go to the field and get Arya?...I know, I’m not sure either...Just make sure she doesn’t do anything she’ll regret...yeah, yeah I’ve got the rest of the gang...pick up some ice on the way home, too, okay?...no reason...yup, thanks man.” 

Robb’s arm dropped to his side. “Sans…” he whispered, walking over to her. He put an arm on her shoulder. He knew exactly what Arya was feeling. No one touched his baby sister and got away with it. But he knew the bastard would get what was coming for him if Arya had anything to do with it. He looked at her again.

Her face crumpled when his bright blue eyes met hers. “Robbie?” she breathed. She hadn’t called him that in years. She started sobbing, hating it and hating herself and hating everything. Robb pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it’s my fault…” she cried into his shirt.

“Shh...none of this is on you, Sans.” He guided her to the couch and sat her down next to him. She curled into his side as he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Sansa gave a weak smile and laid her head on his chest.

“You’re a good brother, Robbie,” she sighed through the tears.

“Damn right, I am,” he chuckled. He let her get comfortable, stroking her hair and plotting revenge on that little bastard Lannister. He had it coming.

 

*********************************************

 

Arya stalked across the grass. The boy’s soccer team was emerging from the locker room, crossing over the bridge that connected it to the main campus.

“Well,well,well, if it isn’t the little wolf bitch,” Sandor Clegane smirked. Arya was approaching them now, getting close.

“Glad to know you still remember Nymeria attacking your stupid ass,” she replied. Her husky had chased off all the bullies who called her Horse Face as a child, giving her the nickname of “little wolf”. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Depended on the person.

“Oh, leave her to me, dog,” came a drawling voice. It was Joffrey, his stupid blonde head sticking out of his stupid crimson and gold uniform. Arya’s lip went up, she could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

“ _ Joffrey _ ,” she sneered, prowling up to him, slowly, menacingly. “Do you mind if we have a little talk? Alone?” She bore daggers with her eyes.

He waved his hands to the posse behind him. “I can handle her,” Joffrey laughed. The group behind slowly dispersed until him and Arya were the only ones left on the bridge.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you being here? Is dear Sansa well?” Joffrey snickered a little at that.

“You. Little. Ass,” Arya growled. She walked up to him, Joffrey stepping back until he was up against a wall. “You think this is funny? I will beat you until you beg for me to stop.”

“I really don’t see a reason for this. I did nothing wrong. She asked for i-” Joffrey was cut off as Arya grabbed his collar and shook him back and forth.

‘I WILL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Arya shoved him to the ground, resting all her weight on top of him.

_ Crack _ . She landed a punch on his nose. It was probably broken. In her mind’s eye, she saw 13 year old Sansa giving up her birthday party to throw Arya one instead.

_ Crunch _ . His jaw this time. Joffrey’s mouth started bleeding. She saw Sansa the day Jon and Robb brought the dogs home, letting the other kids choose first before she scooped up the runt.

_ Whack _ . Straight to his eye. Sansa was calling wildlife rehab to take the baby racoons Rickon found under their shed.

 

Over and over, Arya hit him. His feeble attempts at stopping her soon turned into moans of pain as Joffrey gave up trying to fight.

_ Slam _ . Sansa cheering Arya on from the sidelines of her lacrosse game, with Rickon on her hip, next to Jon with Bran on his shoulders and Robb holding a sign.  _ #13 on the field, #1 in our hearts. _

 

_ Smash _ . Sansa teaching Arya to braid her hair.

 

_ Bang.  _ Sansa sending Arya off on her first date.

 

_ Pop _ . Sansa holding her hand when their parents left the 6 of them alone for the first time without a sitter.

 

_ Bam. Bam. Bam.  _ Arya didn't think she would ever be able to stop. She wanted to push him off a cliff, smash his skull in, do anything to make sure that this fucker would never forget what he did to Sansa.

 

Her fist was raised again, ready to throw in another hit to the bloodied pulp that used to be Joffrey's face. A gentle hand grabbed her wrist, and an arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her off him.

 

“GET. OFF. ME!” she screamed, kicking and slapping at whatever she could. “I WILL KILL HIM! I  _ WANT _ TO KILL HIM!”

“Arya,” said the voice of the person holding her. “Stop.”

She stopped fighting, came to her senses. “Jon?”

There he was, giving off the light that only big brothers could. Blood had transferred from her hands to his polo uniform from work at the Coffee Cubby. She thought for a second that he didn’t know what was going on and had stumbled upon her beating the shit out off Joffrey by mistake, but she could see the anger behind his eyes. No, she could  _ feel _ it, radiating of him in waves. Sansa must’ve told Robb, who must’ve told Jon in order to prevent a murder.

“What the HELL is going on?!” The soccer coach came running over. He was mad, of course he was, his star player was on the ground, barely conscious.

The sinking feeling in Arya’s gut reminded her that her whole future was out the window.

Jon was pissedHe punched the concrete wall. Hard, with each hand, so that his knuckles spilt and started bleeding, bruises already start to form.

“Who did this?” Coach Robert was fuming, on the ground next to Joffrey. Arya knew that the principal was probably still in her office, opting to work late at night. The sinking feeling grew bigger. But, no matter what the circumstance, Arya Stark was honest. Sometimes brutally so, but she didn’t need anyone to turn her in. She would do it herself.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Jon’s voice behind her cut her off.

 

“It was me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed xxx


	2. Now Don't Lose Your Fight, Kid (It Only Takes A Little Push To Pull On Through)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of Arya's actions fall on Jon, and the rest of the Starks band together to help Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but I wanted to get it out! Also, sorry it's been taking a bit to release this, but I've been working really hard at qualifying for state track, and now that I have, it should be a little easier.
> 
> Hope you enjoy xxx
> 
>  

Coach Robert ordered Jon and Arya (as a “witness”) to the principal's office, as he crouched beside Joffrey. Once they got a reasonable distance away, Jon stopped Arya with a hand on her arm.  
“We will go into that office. You will not say a word unless you are spoken to. The reason you’re all bloody is that you stepped in between us and had to throw a punch at me to get me to stop. Once we are done, you will call Robb to come pick you up. I’m legally an adult, but if I’m lucky they’ll charge me as a minor because I’m still in scho-”  
“What do you mean, charge you? You didn’t do anyt-”  
“Listen.” He cut Arya off. “It’s Friday, and hopefully they’ll let me out on bail by the start of the school week. Until then, help Robb take care of Sansa and the kids. If I’m not back, and she doesn’t want to go to school, tell Robb not to force her, but make sure you bring her schoolwork home. Oh, and the dogs all have a vet appointment Sunday at noon. Do you understand?” Jon said this all calmly, but rushing, as if worried he was going to get taken away at any minute.  
“You are NOT taking the blame for me.” She was mad now. He was a senior. He already had a full ride to Yale as a history major. He was going to be a teacher. A really damn good one. If he were to be charged with assault, the full ride would disappear. His life would never be the same. She knew damn well he would never take any of the money he had saved to send the rest of them to college for himself. All because she couldn’t control her god-forsaken temper.  
“Yes, I am. You know I would do anything for you, little sister. You hold this family together, Ary. I would die and go to hell every day to protect you. To protect any of you.” Jon looked into her eyes as he talked, tweaking her chin.  
“Damn you. DAMN.You. Jon!” Arya hugged him, wrapping her slender arms around him and squeezing him as tight as he could. He rested his chin on her head for a moment, and then pulled away.  
“Let’s get this over with,” Jon sighed. He offered her a small smile and headed towards the principal's office, head held high.

***********************************************************

The meeting with Principal Tyrell didn’t last long. She asked Jon a series of questions, him answering them all as he should. She did not once address Arya, who was wringing her hands in her lap. She tugged on her earlobe, as was custom when she was nervous, and sat through the interrogation just as Jon told her to.  
“You know I’ll have to call the law enforcement, Mr.Snow?” Principal Tyrell asked. Jon nodded. “Well then, your sister is free to go.”  
“If you don’t mind...can I stay? Until the cops get here I mean?” Arya said.  
“I don’t see why not,” the principal replied. “You two may stand outside and wait. As long as you don’t try to run, Mr. Snow?” Jon nodded and stood up.  
“Thank you, Mrs.Tyrell,” Jon said. He held the door open for Arya.  
“Remember what I said?” Arya nodded. “Alright, call Robb once I get picked up.” Arya hugged him again.  
The cruiser came in. The police officer walked up to them. Jon turned around, putting his hands behind his back. The cop cuffed him.  
“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and if you can’t afford one, the state will provide you one. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?”  
“Yes,” Jon said. He sighed as he was cuffed and walked to the car. Right before he climbed in, he looked at her. “Take care of yourself-and your siblings- okay, Arya Underfoot?”  
Arya nodded and gave him a small smile. He offered her one in return and ducked his head into the car. The cop shut the door behind Jon and then climbed into his own seat. The cruiser drove off, Jon raising his shoulder in a form of a wave. Arya watched the car until it disappeared, and then pulled her phone out and dialed Robb’s number.  
“Robb? Yeah, it’s Arya...Listen, I need you to pick me up… Jon...h-he,” Arya had to stop to compose herself. “He took the blame. I screwed up Joffrey up pretty bad… Is Sansa okay?... Ok… No, I’m fine...Really, Robbie, don't worry, just come get me when you can, yeah?... Thanks… yeah, yeah, love you too.”  
She hung up the phone and kicked at the chips on the sidewalk as she waited for Robb to come pick her up. Arya incessantly pulled and twisted her ear until it was bright red, and then moved onto biting her nails. When that was exhausted, she chewed on the inside of her cheek.  
Robb pulled up in the family’s bright red Chevy Traverse about 10 minutes after she called. The thing was a godsend, 8 years old with a fair share of miles and still running like a champ. It fit the 6 Starks comfortably, plus three dogs if they squished. Jon’s tiny Maxima usually split the load if the whole gang was going somewhere (the dog park for example). Arya had driven the little white Maxima many a time, as well as learning to drive in it. Jon had taught both of his younger sisters, but Sansa preferred to be the passenger. She sighed. The Maxima would be gathering dust in the driveway all weekend, instead of carrying Jon’s bass and amp to his band’s little garage headquarters. Arya would join them sometimes, playing her electric guitar, and when they were desperate, Robb would fill on on the drums while Sansa sang. Bran and Rickon were already learning to play instruments in school (trumpet and recorder respectively), and Jon always joked about the band they would start someday.  
The window rolled down. Robb popped his head out. “Ready to roll out, Underfoot?” She spotted the flash of red in the back seat that indicated that Sansa was in the car. Her window rolled down soon after, and Lady stuck her petite head out. Sansa’s hair was in a loose ponytail, Robb’s All Time Low hoodie hanging loosely on her lithe frame. The giggle from the 3rd row inclined Arya to think that her baby brothers were in there as well.  
“We have to stop at the pharmacy first, but then we’ll be on our way.” Robb offered Arya an encouraging smile, and she tried to turn her eyebrows up in a cheerful way. She wasn’t sure if it worked, but Robb seemed to appreciate the effort. Arya jumped into the passenger seat. Her early suspicions were correct: Rickon and Bran were in the third row, playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. Sansa was lounging with her feet out the now-open window, Lady’s head resting on her lap. Arya put her hand on her leg, and Sansa placed her hand on Arya’s in return.

You were stupid.  
No, I wasn't. He had it coming.  
I know. Thank you, Ary.  
I would do it again in a heartbeat.

Sansa squeezed Arya’s hand. She squeezed back and then turned her attention to the rest of Sansa’s body. In her rush for revenge, Arya had no time to be Sansa’s medic. Arya valued her medical training highly and was the first anyone went to when injured. Now looking at Sansa, she could fully see the extent of her injuries. She definitely had multiple ribs broken. The bruises covered her entire torso, and in some places, Arya thought it would be a good idea to check for any internal bleeding. Her right knee was swollen, making Arya think that one of the ligaments had a rip or tear. 

“She needs to see a doctor,” Arya said pointedly. Robb looked at her through the rear view mirror.  
“We’re almost at the pharmacy. Let’s grab Sansa some ice, get the boys something to keep them distracted, and something for you to change into.” He looked at the blood staining her jeans and t-shirt. “And for your hands. Then we can head out.”

They split up once they got inside. The boys went off to find something for Bran and Rickon, and Arya and Sansa found the medical supplies and clothes. Arya ended up just putting the lacrosse hoodie she kept in the car on, and bought the first pair of leggings she could find in the store. She found ice for Sansa, and wraps for her knuckles. After bandaging them right after they paid, the sisters met up with Robb, Bran, and Rickon outside. Each of the younger boys got a mini-Lego set, which would hopefully keep them occupied in the ER. The gang loaded back up into the SUV, and Arya dug out the Lady’s Service Dog Vest. Jon had been able to work some miracles with Ygritte, who was a K9 officer and registered each of the dogs as an emotional support dog for their respective owners. This had been more than welcome. All of the Starks had extreme trust issues and were more anxious than most. The dogs had provided comfort for them when needed, and Arya knew Sansa well enough to know that she probably needed Lady to come in with them.  
Robb pulled into the parking lot. “Ready to go?” Sansa nodded and grabbed Lady’s leash. Arya jumped out of the car and walked around to let the boys out. They fell out, giggling. Robb opened Sansa’s door, giving her a hand and bowing dramatically. She laughed and clapped her hand to her thigh. Lady jumped out, settling by Sansa’s side and looking to her for further instructions. Arya came to Sansa’s left side, with Rickon on her hip. She grabbed Sansa’s hand over Lady, gave it a light squeeze and waited for Robb. He locked the car, grabbed Bran’s hand, and stepped to Sansa’s other side. He looped his arm through hers and looked to his family beside him. There was a noticeable absence beside Arya, a noticeable silence, a noticeable missing link to the Starks. Robb missed Jon already. But he pushed on anyway.

“Forward march, troops!”

The Starks stepped out into the hospital’s shadow in the sunset, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from All Time Low's "Missing You"  
> This chapter was a little boring, but it sets up the future. Flashbacks will definitely be part of the next chapter, as well as information on the parent situation. It'll probably be Sansa-Centric as well. 
> 
> Have a good day! xx


	3. But I Will Hold On Hope (And I Won't Let You Choke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory!

Sansa opened her eyes slowly. She squinted, blinked, and brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the bright sterile lights in the hospital room. After a moment of waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light, Sansa was able to take in the rest of her surroundings.  There was a cot in the corner, where Bran was sleeping, with Rickon tucked in close to the wall to make sure he didn’t fall off the side. 

By her bedside, Arya and Robb were asleep in chairs. They were as close to the bed as possible. Arya was curled into a ball on her chair, her head resting on Robb’s shoulder. Robb had his head leaned on Arya’s, with his hand still on her bed. She smiled a little. Out of all the Starks, Robb slept the least-he was always so preoccupied that he didn’t get more than a few hours a night. Lady was lying on the foot of her bed. Her ears perked up when Sansa moved to sit up, and Lady’s head made its way to Sansa’s thigh.

It was then that the events of the previous day came back to her. Arya finding out, Jon getting arrested, Robb bringing them to the hospital. It was a lot to process. Last night, the doctor told her she had two broken ribs and other minor injuries but nothing super serious. She was off of physical activity for two months to try to heal her ribs as fast as possible. That had made her groan-she was halfway through cheer season, nevermind the fact that she was constantly lugging Bran’s bags and Rickon himself all over the place. She knew Robb, Jon, and Arya would pick up the slack without complaint, but their family was run like a well-oiled machine. How could they get everything done with a person down? This was all her fault, she shouldn’t have let it get this bad, she should’ve done something…

_ Shut up, you idiot _ , she thought.  _ Not your fault _ . But she had let it escalate this far. Sansa shook her head. She needed to splash some water on her face, clear her head. Painstakingly, she got out of bed. She hobbled over to the small bathroom and shut the door. By now, she was wincing in pain. The ribs were a recent injury, occurring in the last few days. She had a by week in cheer, so the most physical activity she had to do was walking up and down the stairs. Turning her head up so she could look in the mirror, Sansa startled. She looked like a ghost, a ragdoll, a shell of what a person should be. She was sickly pale, her hair dull and tangled, and bruises peeking out from the low-cut hospital gown.

She shook her head and bent down to turn on the sink and wash her face.  _ Bad idea _ . Her ribs felt like they were on fire, it was impossible to breathe, and then she was crying, crying because of the pain she was in, crying over the pain  _ he _ had inflicted on her, crying over her siblings, crying because right now her mom should be with her, stroking her hair and hugging her and telling her it would be all right and  _ she wasn’t _ . 

A knock sounded on the door. “Sans? Are you alright?” It was Arya, voice heavy and crackling with sleep, but concern ladened over it. Sansa couldn’t bring herself to do anything more than open the door and let out a gut-wrenching sob before falling into her sister’s arms. Arya took care to lower them to the ground in a way that wouldn’t cause Sansa any pain.

“I w..want Mom to..to be here,” she hiccuped, before collapsing into sobs again. Her mother should be here, and her father. They went away on business trips for months at a time, never telling their children where they were going or when they would return. She knew that her parents loved them, but in the way that an aunt and uncle love their nieces and nephews: from afar, and never for more than a few days at a time. Bran and Rickon were the lucky ones. They had never known their parents love; by the time they were old enough to have memories, it was Jon, Robb, Sansa, and Arya who were taking over the roles of parenting. Arya had three years when their parents were raising them, Sansa had five, and Jon and Rob were eight when their parents started traveling again. Jon, Robb, and Arya were all able to shake themselves out of their stupor and learn to take care of themselves and each other during the two month stretches when they would be alone. During the one week back home before Ned and Catelyn, the three of them were careful not to show too much emotion, not to get their hopes up that maybe this time would be the last time and they could be a family again. But every time, Sansa hoped and hoped and hoped that maybe just once, Mom and Dad would stay. And without fail, she would be hiding her tears in Robb’s chest when she watched them board their plane.

_ But now _ , Sansa thought. _ Right now is when a mother should be with her daughter. Right now, I need my mom to hug me and I need my dad to go yell at the school and I need my parents to call me and Arya and Robb in sick so we can stay home and watch bad movies and bail Jon out of jail and not get mad at him because he was just being a good brother and, and,  _ **_and_ ** _ … _

She stopped at that.  _ Jon _ . In her trance last night, she had completely forgotten about him. “Have you heard anything from Jon?” Sansa asked once she had calmed down.

Arya nodded. “He called Robb last night. He thinks they’ll let him go after the weekend and leave him alone unless  _ Joffrey _ presses charges.” She looked disgusted as she said the name.

Just then, a third voice joined in. “Hope I’m not missing the party,” Robb said, a sad smile on his face.

Arya gasped dramatically and put her hand to her heart. “How dare you imply we would host a party without one-half of the world’s greatest big brothers?”

“My apologies, sweet sisters,” Robb replied, smirking before sitting down next to Sansa. “ The police station left me a message. Jon is getting let out on house arrest Sunday at five. I’ll have to pick him up and take care of the paperwork because I can technically be counted as a legal guardian.” Robb never failed to rub in that he was a week older than Jon. Although considered by all the Starks to be their brother, Jon was technically their cousin-Ned’s sister was his mother. His parents died when he was a month old, and Ned and Catelyn adopted him as soon as they could. He was raised as Jon Stark, with Ned and Cat being Mom and Dad and all the other Starks as siblings. Him and Robb were in the same grade, so they often referred to themselves as twins, as it was easier to understand. But as much as Robb loved the guise of having a twin, whenever he could hold his extra week on Jon, he did. He got his driver’s license first, he was the first to be a legal adult, and due to Cat and Ned not being around, he would sign all his sibling’s papers as a legal guardian (Jon could too, but that's beside the point. Robb did  _ first _ ).

“Good,” Sansa said. “I wouldn’t want him to get in trouble.” At that, Robb shot a look at Arya over Sansa’s head that said  _ we need to talk, alone _ . Even though Sansa was the older sister, Robb and Arya were strangely protective over her, as if they wanted to preserve the innocence that had already been lost.

Suddenly, giggles arose outside the door and then a swarm of bony elbows and wild hair joined them on the floor. Bran and Rickon were awake, and even though they hadn’t been told what happened, they saw Sansa was upset and wanted to make their big sister happy again. Sansa laughed and hugged them closely. Robb and Arya joined in, and the Starks huddled on a cold bathroom floor, warmed by their love for each other and the strength within their souls.

Later, Arya and Robb left the room under the idea that they were getting food for the family. Sansa was to be released in the afternoon, but the boys were hungry and even Sansa had admitted to food being a good idea. They had left Sansa watching  _ Project Runway _ while Bran and Rickon played with their Legos on the bed. Robb and Arya had left the room, and as Arya started down the hallway that led to the elevator, Robb pulled her into a deserted alcove.

“I know what you’re thinking. We know, almost for a fact, that the Lannisters are going to press charges, and Jon will get in a lot of trouble...” Arya started to interrupt, but Robb stopped her. “And you will not even think of taking the blame.”

“I can’t just let Jon get in trouble for me beating that little asshole within an inch of his life! He’s not like me, he doesn’t let his emotions get away from him, he wouldn’t have done it!” Arya was starting to get worked up now. Her emotions often ran unchecked and she was never the one to bridle them again.

“Arya,” Robb said, his voice menacingly low. “I can say with one hundred percent certainty that if he got there first, he would’ve done the same thing. And in the very unlikely scenario that he wouldn’t, I would.”

Arya knew better than to doubt her brother. He would never admit it, but Robb always had a soft spot for Sansa. Arya couldn’t get mad at him-Jon favored her, and Bran and Rickon were practically joint at the hip. Robb was the happy-go-lucky one of the Starks, but to defend his siblings, she knew Robb could raise a riot.

“Just...don't do anything stupid, alright? Jon would never forgive himself.” Robb sighed. He looked older than 18, stress lining his features, his eyes sunken deep into his skull.

“Robb, if I don’t take accountability, I’ll never forgive  _ myself _ . It is completely, 100% my fault. I don’t regret it at all, but Jon deserves better. You know he does. I’ll work my way out of it. He’s too noble, too much of a hero complex, he’ll do whatever he’s told.” Robb didn’t look convinced. “Please, Robbie, you know I’m right.”

“Arya, you have plans. You’re going to be a doctor, a damn good one. I love Jon, you know I do, but he can do something else with his life. You were born to help people, kiddo. You can’t just throw that away.”

Arya sighed. “Fine.”  _ I’ll stop talking about it _ . Robb knew her too well to think she was actually going to drop it, but he decided to let it go. He was so, _ so _ , tired, and he could only worry about one sister a time. That position was currently filled by Sansa, so that was where he would concentrate his efforts. 

“Alright, Underfoot. Let’s bring this food back and get the hell out of here.”

Arya grinned. “Sounds good to me, big brother.”

He ruffled her hair, and she shoved him playfully in retaliation. Arm in arm, the two walked back to Sansa’s room, ready to face another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Don't shoot me! I know it's been a while but I'm going to try to start updating again. Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Chapter Title from Mumford & Sons "The Cave"

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle in. This'll be one wild ride.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comment and leave kudos! xx  
> Story title from Twenty One Pilot's "Lovely"  
> Find me on tumblr @wowshesbriliant


End file.
